


His Death belonged to Grindelwald

by Mischiefs_Hawk



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Possessive Gellert Grindelwald, Post Grindelwald's escape, Post-Movie 1: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, Pre-Movie 2: Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald, Seer Gellert Grindelwald, Sort Of, pre everything else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 04:39:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17419244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mischiefs_Hawk/pseuds/Mischiefs_Hawk
Summary: Grindelwald has seen his ex-lover in danger and he decides to act.





	His Death belonged to Grindelwald

**Prompt: During the FB era, Albus is in danger and, to the surprise of all/him, Gellert rescues him**

Gellert Grindelwald was in the middle of giving instructions to his lieutenant when it happened. It wasn’t often that his visions came to him like this, the ones that were so intense that Gellert lost consciousness. 

His vision was in a familiar Ministry prison. In the cell, Gellert could see Albus laying on his side. His shirt and robes were ripped and blood stained around his thighs. 

Gellert couldn’t tell if the other was conscious, but it was clear what had happened. Kneeling down next to him, the German saw the beginnings of bruises around Albus’s neck and a good bit of his skin. 

The vision rippled like a puddle of water, and he saw Aurors dragging Albus into the cell. His clothes not yet ripped, so this was before. 

The Aurors threw Gellert’s ex-lover onto the cell’s grimy floor, one of them going to pick Albus up by his throat. 

“Where is Grindelwald?” 

This style of interrogation continued growing worse until the German couldn’t make himself watch. His Albus was crying out in pain, tortured for not answering the Auror’s questions to their satisfaction. Because he couldn’t answer their questions. 

It infuriated Gellert to see this, to see Albus refuse to fight back when he very easily could. 

But Albus was too good of a person, supposedly. Listening to it was difficult enough until Gellert realized that Albus would die here unless he acted. 

That, that simply could not be allowed to happen. Albus Dumbledore belonged to Gellert, his life, his body, his heart- Albus’ very soul belonged to Gellert. 

Albus’ death belonged to Gellert, too. 

-  
Gellert woke up on the couch in their temporary HQ’s living room. Vinda was at his side and the others spread out in a panic despite the French woman’s instructions to calm down. 

“We’re going to England.” 

The Lieutenants looked at him, clearly confused but within the hour, the five of them were portkeying to London. 

It was pure coincidence that they happened to intercept the aurors who had taken Albus. The three of them had clearly already started on their physical punishment, judging by the lulling of Albus’ head, his red hair a mess around his head. It took a second to see but there was blood keeping his clumped. 

A wave of wandless magic had the Aurors slammed into the Ministry’s wall. Albus collapsed onto the ground, groaning quietly. 

“Put them in Nurmengard, I’ll meet you there.” His followers nodded and gathered the Aurors- Vinda giving him a lingering yet confused look before apparating away. Once the eyes of his Lieutenants were gone, Gellert let himself rush to Albus’ side. Rolling him gently onto his back and looking over the older man for injuries. 

“Gellert?” The Brit’s voice was soft, his eyes struggling to stay open. 

“Quiet, darling.” 

As he worked on healing the head wound, Gellert came to a decision. Albus belonged to him, he should be at Gellert’s side. Always, just like they talked about in Godric’s Hallow. 

If he let Albus go, let him return to his school, this would happen again. Again, and again until Gellert wouldn’t get there in time to save him. 

Albus murmured something that Gellert didn’t catch as the German easily picked him up. 

“You’re mine, Al. I’ll protect you.” 

Even though he knew Albus would be very upset when he woke up in Nurmengard, Gellert couldn’t make himself care. If Albus was with him again, he wouldn’t feel as lost anymore. 

‘I’ll need to hide the Pendant, though’ the German thought ‘who knows what Albus would try to do with it.’

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr


End file.
